MK Shorts: The Proposal
by Joycelyn Solo
Summary: Ever wonder what the crew from Mortal Kombat was doing between Mortal Kombat [the movie] and Joycelyn that's me Solo's Mortal Kombat II?


Ever wonder what the crew from Mortal Kombat was doing between Mortal Kombat [the movie] and Joycelyn (that's me) Solo's Mortal Kombat II? Ever wonder what it is Joycelyn is doing between chapters that it takes her like four months to post a new one?

Well, you're in luck. No, Joycelyn's not going to tell you what she's been doing; but she will let you in on what Johnny, Sonya, and Liu have been doing in a series of Shorts that take place before Mortal Kombat II (well, my version of it­you already know my opinion of Annihilation [if not, check out the summary for Mortal Kombat II]).

As you all know, but I have to say anyway, I don't own any of the characters­just some of the things they do because who else would come up with this stuff, hmmm? Anyway, hope you like and I will [hopefully] post Mortal Kombat II: Chapter 4 before Christmas.

Now, without further todo, I give you...  
­ ­ ­

Mortal Kombat Short  
The Proposal

In a crowded restaurant, Johnny Cage looked nervously from side to side.

"Honey," the blonde across from him placed a hand on his forearm. "Is something wrong?"

Johnny offered her one of his signature smiles. "Of course nothing's wrong. I'm just wondering where our waiter went."

Convinced, the woman resumed her perusal of the menu before her. "I think I'll have the chef salad...or maybe the Caesar. What do you think, dear?"

"Huh?" Johnny returned his attention to his companion. "Oh, yeah, the appetizers look great."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Honey, you've been distracted all night. Tell me what's wrong."

Clearing his throat, Johnny quit his search and focused his attention of the woman across from him. "Well, I'd had this all planned out, but I can't keep you waiting much longer." He reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew a small velvet box. "I know we haven't known each other for a very long time. But we've been through so much it's like we've known each other a lifetime. And I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. What I'm trying to say is...will you marry me?"

"Oh, this is so unexpected. I...I don't know what to say." A look of frustration crossed her features. "Oh! I really don't know what to say." She called out toward the back of the restaurant. "What's my line?"

"Oh, for the love of..." Johnny muttered, throwing his hands up in the air.

The woman looked sheepishly at him and then looked helplessly at the director as he approached the table.

"I"m sorry, RJ." Veronica Vernon said. "I forgot my line."

"We noticed." Johnny said, also turning to the director. "Any chance we can get this scene right today?"

"What's the hurry, Johnny?" the blonde actress sneered, tossing a lock of hair behind her shoulder. "Got a hot date that just can't wait?"

Refusing to let her get to him, Johnny addressed RJ Bunker. "I just find it hard to believe that it's taken her seven takes to answer a yes or no question."

RJ, one of the premiere action film directors in Hollywood, brought a hand to his temple and slowly rubbed it. When Johnny Cage had agreed to his movie­the first one he'd accepted since his mysterious disappearance three months ago­he'd been elated. But then the producers had insisted that Veronica Vernon be cast as the leading lady and his hopes had gone down hill from there. Where Johnny Cage was a serious martial artist and charismatic acting presence, Veronica Vernon was a pampered starlette who needed a stunt double for every other scene. The time taken to switch camera angles and actors during the fight scenes had already eaten up fifty percent more of the shooting time than anyone had imagined.

Sighing heavily, RJ called over his shoulder to the camera crew, "Alright, let's call that a day. We'll see if Veronica can remember her lines after a good night's sleep."

* * *

"Hey there, Beautiful." Johnny said as Sonya pushed past him into his apartment. "Come right in."

Sonya stopped in the middle of the living room and turned to face him.

Considering that she was still dressed in her dress uniform, Johnny drew the only logical conclusion available. "Didn't go well, huh?"

She shook her head. "It's not like I expected Jax to lie for me, but I at least hoped he'd give some credence to the _Dragon Wing_ and chasing Kano onto it. He just sat there and let them think I was making the whole damn thing up." She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. "Trust me, I'm not creative enough to come up with something like the that."

She stared at him, her arms helpless at her sides. Johnny answered her unspoken question by wrapping his arms around her and tucking her head under his chin. She sighed into his chest. "Sometimes even I don't believe it and I was there. Four-armed monsters. A tournament to determine the fate of the world. Guys who freeze their opponents. A soul-stealing sorcerer. Maybe I am crazy."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I wonder if it was all some strange nightmare." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "But I came back from Outworld with a reminder."

"The shattered remains of your sunglasses?"

"Even as much as my shades meant to me, no." he said, his voice turning suddenly husky. "I've got you to remind me of everything I could have lost. To remind me of everything I've gained."

Surprised by the sudden seriousness of the conversation, Sonya pulled back and smiled up at him. "Don't you you dare make me cry, Johnny Cage."

"Well, I hope they're tears of joy," he said, taking her hand in his and kneeling before her.

"What are you..." she stammered, only to be silenced by the determined look on his face.

"I know we really haven't known each other for very long," he took a deep breath, "but I've never been so sure about anything in my life. You're the first person to look past my image and see the real me­and despise him."

He watched as she fought back a laugh and seized the opportunity to kiss her hand. "From the moment I first met you, I thought you were the bravest, smartest, and damn sexiest woman I'd ever seen. But now I know that you are funny and caring and beautiful inside and out."

"Oh, Johnny." she whispered as he slipped a diamond band onto her left ring finger. Unsure of how much longer her knees could support her, Sonya knelt on the floor with him.

"Sonya, will you marry me?" he asked, then held his breath in anticipation.

She stared at the ring on her finger, mesmerized by the play of candlelight off the diamonds. She laced her fingers with Johnny's and pulled him toward her to seal his lips in a kiss.

"Is this a yes?" Johnny asked, bringing his other arm around to hold her against him.

Sonya pulled back and smiled. "Do you think I'd be kissing you if it wasn't a 'yes'?" she asked.

"Well I don't know. The jeweler said that ring was enough to make any woman crazy."

"I'd be crazy to say no." She kissed him again. "Let's get married."

­ ­ ­

Awwww, wasn't that sweet? Was it too sweet? I went too sappy didn't I? What? Not sappy enough? Let me know. I mean, sure, I get a kick out of writing this stuff­but I get an even bigger thrill knowing I made some lucky fan fiction reader (such as myself) one step closer to absolute happiness. 


End file.
